Who Will be Loved?
by ProperT
Summary: Ever read HBP and realized Minerva had a bunch of little distractions when they’re discussing what happened on the Tower scene? That she seems to be recalling particular conversation's when talking about Severus, or to Harry. I did. MMAD
1. What Minerva asked

A/N: Hello all. Second go at this. This one is different than my first MMAD. This is one of though stories where I attempt to insert the reasons why a character was acting a certain way. The character of course is Minerva. So the _Italics_ are scenes from Half Blood Prince. The flashback is regular type. Minerva's feeling's in between HBP scenes are regular type as well. Got that?? Hope so, but if not please let me know, and I'll try my best to fix it.

Summary: Ever read HBP and realized Minerva had a bunch of little distractions when they're discussing what happened on the Tower scene? That she seems to be recalling a particular conversation when talking about Severus. I did. MMAD

Disclaimer: I own the plot behind the plot. Anything you recognize as JK's is JK's, you see that how works? All _Italicized scenes_ are taken from "Half Blood Prince, Hard Cover American Edition, Page 615" and on.

--

Who Will Be Loved?

'… _and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: There were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped._

"_Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, the spell of the music was broken: Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes, shake their heads. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he— when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some--"_

"_Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry._

_She stared at him for a moment-_

--Begin Flashback—

"Minerva, to what-" Dumbledore started.

"Don't play games with me Albus Dumbledore" Minerva said sternly.

"You're upset I take it?" He said smiling.

"Don't you smile at me either? Yes, I'm upset. How is it that Severus is aware of your travel destinations and I am not? I am your-" Minerva started.

"Calm Down. Severus was told because I needed him to know. I told you that when the time is right I will tell you all that you want to hear." Dumbledore explained.

"Well that time had better be right now Albus. Imagine my shock when Severus and I were talking and he asked me had you remembered to pack warm clothes for your trip up north? My expression of shock made him realize that I wasn't aware you were going up north. Of course, I had know idea you were going anywhere…"

Minerva stopped as she watched him sigh and take a seat behind his desk. He extended his good arm out, inviting her to take a seat as well. She reluctantly took the seat and stared at him. His eyes weren't twinkling- she hated that. But she would not be led astray from the point of her visit; not this time.

"Well?" she said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

"Albus this is not about trust-" Minerva started.

"Quite wrong, actually… This has everything to do with trust." He said interrupting her.

"It can't all be about trust… I… I know it can't…" Minerva said leaving the sentence hanging.

"And why is that?" He said looking at her curiously.

Minerva lowered her face and frowned. A part of her wanted to cry- she was sick of having this conversation. And now, he had to ask why? She forced herself to look him in the eyes. He was obviously waiting for an answer. But Minerva was sure if she spoke right now, she would say something she would regret.

"Did you hear me Minerva?" He asked looking at her with a bit of concern.

"Yes I heard you…" she replied trying to get her emotions in check.

"So, why is it that you think this isn't just about trust?" He said scanning her face.

"Because…" she said before leaving another sentence hanging.

"Yes, well, as fascinating at that answer may be-" He started.

"Because," she interrupted. "I can't believe I have to say this…" she said absent mindedly.

"Have to say what my dear?" He asked.

"Have to say it can't all be about trust, Albus Dumbledore," she said angrily standing up over the desk, shaking her finger in his face. "Because there is no one in this world who trusts you more than me, that's why?"

"Minerva calm your-" he started to say, still sitting.

"No. I will not calm down. I will not relax. And I certainly will not hold back. I was trying to, but why should I? There is no one who trusts you more than I." She continued her rant.

She suddenly reached into the neck of her robes as if feeling for something. A second later, her hand appeared from under them holding a gold chain. Not a spectacular chain, or anything, that wasn't the purpose, otherwise it would be out in the open. No, what was _on_ the chain was the important feature. Hanging from her grasp, on that little gold chain, while still around her neck, was a ring- her ring. The ring he gave her on their wedding day, so many years ago.

"No. I have not forgotten."

Albus said pulling an identical chain from inside his robes, to which a ring hung from it as well. And he knew that there would be no way of this conversation ending well… because he could not tell her all that she wanted to know.

"You haven't? I am finding that hard to believe." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you are upset, but do not for a second think that I have forgotten the happiest day of my life." He said seriously.

"What do you expect me to think Albus? Then why can't you tell me? Why…" Minerva stopped, as a thought occurred to her. "Unless… you don't trust me…"

Minerva didn't really believe it, but this was a time for re-assurance that her husband hadn't left her out to dry.

"You know that isn't true Minerva. I trust you with my life." He said standing up to look her in the eyes.

"Then wh-" she started again.

"I don't trust my enemies Minerva. Do you not think that as my next in line at Hogwarts they would not expect you to know everything about me? If you were captured…"

This time it was his turn to leave the sentence hanging. Minerva watched him as he closed his eyes behind those half moon spectacles. And she watched as he opened them and he looked unusually grave at the words he had started to say.

"Albus, I understand, but when this war started we all knew there would be chances to take-" Minerva started.

"I will not take any chance with you." He said quickly, a fire blazed in his eyes.

"And so you endanger Severus instead? You trust him, that much." She replied sternly.

"Severus is a spy. Voldermort will not presume him to know of my travels, because if Severus had known, he would have expected him to turn over the locations to his Lord. You, on the other hand, do not have that luxury. If Voldermort were to capture you, there would be no doubt in his mind you knew of my travels, and he would torture you to no end, until you told." Albus explained calmly. "And yes, I have my reasons for trusting him. He has admitted his downfalls, and is working genuinely hard to make up for it," he added.

Minerva took all this in. She knew it made sense. She could even understand his worry. But she needed him to understand her feelings and her worry.

"I understand that Albus. But I need you to understand me. Imagine if something happened to you, and I didn't even have an idea where to look for you, or what to look for? Severus's role is a dangerous one. At any moment he may be available, and then what would I do?" She explained, hoping he finally understood her point of view.

She watched as he blinked a few times and sighed heavily.

"You will wait" He said quietly.

"_Wait_?" she repeated. "You would expect me to_ wait_? You could be lying in a ditch somewhere dying, and you would expect me in perfect health to wait? It is bad enough that I could do nothing when you appeared with your hand blackened, and you told me not to worry because Severus had taken care of it. And now you would expect me to _wait_?" she said unbelievingly.

"I expect that you would use any resource available to find me and that would only cause suspicion; possibly jeopardizing all that we have worked to accomplished." He replied calmly, and then added. "What I am asking, however, is that you wait."

To wait, she thought. He wanted her to wait. Minerva wanted to scream, to shout, to cry and to laugh… but eventually she just said-

"Alright Albus"

"I'm sorry I can not say more." He said looking into her eyes.

Minerva just nodded her head in understanding. But she was holding in her frustration as well. And rather than stand there and pretend as if everything was ok, she decided to leave.

"Good Night Albus" she said simply.

No usual good night kiss, no embrace, nothing but a simple goodbye. And she turned away, to head back to her chambers.

"Min, I am truly sorry. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." He said sincerely as she reached his door.

Minerva stopped, and forced herself to face him. She looked at the man she loved. But all she could think about was what she hated. She hated that he felt he had to put his Headmaster duties over their marriage. She hated that they're marriage had to be secret. And as she watched him standing sadly behind his desk, the thing she hated most was that he still didn't have a twinkle in his eyes. This was what he wanted after all.

"I know… But Albus?" she said as tears started forming in her eyes again.

"Yes, Min?' He replied.

"If not me…" she started sadly.

"If not you, what?" He asked curiously.

"If not me, then who will you let love _you_ too much, that they won't let anything happen to _you_?"

And before he could answer she turned and left his office, tears sliding down her face.

--End Flashback—

In that quick moment Minerva had flashed that moment between them at the beginning of the school year.

'_-then swayed alarmingly: Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which pushed under McGonagall_

"_Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered… but he trusted… always… _Snape_… I can't believe it…"_

"_But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore knew something about Snape that we didn't…"_

"_He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing ay the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine… wouldn't hear a word against him!" _

Minerva listened as the conversation continued, but she couldn't help but remember that moment between her and Albus… it was driving her mad…

"_This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might not have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."_

She ignored Lupin's words of comfort that followed; they would do nothing to sooth her soul. Of course after that conversation between herself Albus he had at least starting alerting her that he would be going, whether the reason was Order business or other, and for how long… but her husband was gone, and she had no idea how it happened.

"_I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly." _

She went on to explain the measures they had taken… but all she could think was it wasn't enough. As they all managed to piece together the missing parts, of what transpired, she wanted to break down and cry.

But Molly and Arthur bursting into the hospital wing and she pushed those feelings aside- she could dwell on herself later.

--

Ok, so at first this was the first chapter, then it was the second, and now it's back at the first because it really does fit better here. The whole story is written already, I just have to type it, and whenever I get free time, next part will be up. Expect that to be Sunday-ish.

Oh and did I do good job? I mean, knowing your husband just died would be distracting wouldn't it? And remembering that moment between her and Albus talking about Snape and the reason he gave, seemed fitting I thought. But who knows...

Oh this may be another Trilogy, by the way. Happy Readings. :)


	2. What Albus asked

A/N: Hello again. It is Sunday, and as promised here goes next chapter. _Italicized _paragraphs and the like, before or after the flashback, belong to the HBP. Any _Italicized _stuff during the flashback are Minerva's thoughts, save for a few _emphasized_ words.

Disclaimer: Dear Warner Brothers, Scholastic, JK Rowling, Steve Kloves, and anything else that would choose to sue me… er… please don't. I don't make any money off this, so you won't make any money off me. I don't own JK's character's. Don't sue me.

All scenes quoted are from HBP American Hard Cover Edition, pages 625-626

--

'_Harry stood up and murmured "See you in a bit" to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward. The corridors outside were deserted and the only sound was the distant phoenix song. It was several minutes before Harry became aware that they were not heading for McGonagall's office, but for Dumbledore's, and another few seconds before he realized that of course, she had been deputy headmistress… Apparently she was now headmistress… so the room behind the Gargoyle was now hers.'_

Minerva left the ward followed by Harry. She was glad to see that the corridors were empty; she didn't think she could handle seeing anyone out of bed on the way to her office… her new office. At that thought, Minerva became very aware that Fawkes song was still playing, and another memory flashed before her, one that happened on a trip to this same office some 40 years ago…

--Begin Flashback—

Minerva walked quickly and quietly through the empty corridors towards his office, with her mind set. There was nothing he'd be able to do to change her mind, she couldn't let him talk her out of it. She had to be firm; she had to be strong, she-

"Ouch"

She had to pay attention to where she was walking. She walked right into the person she was looking for.

"Ah, Minerva, what a pleasant surprise." Albus said.

"Sorry about that Headmaster, I was distracted by my thoughts." Minerva apologized.

"Not a problem, it happens to the best of us. May I hazard a guess that you were headed to my office to come and talk to me?" He asked.

"Why… why yes, I was. How did you know?" Minerva replied a bit shock.

"My office is the only thing in this direction, so unless you also became lost in your thoughts, naturally you'd be coming to see me." Albus said eyes twinkling.

"Right…. Yes I was coming to see you. You see-" Minerva started.

"I take it this is about your first lesson?" Albus said interrupting her.

"Yes… it was, how did you?-" Minerva started to say again.

"Well today was your first class ever as a Hogwarts teacher. And your first class- which I believe should have been a double lesson with your very own Gryffindor house second years; just ended no less than 10 minutes ago, and here you are standing before me." Albus said smiling.

Minerva always knew the man was smart, I mean who didn't? And she had even heard that the man could read minds, but didn't know if that was true. But there was one thing she was finding out was true, whether he could read minds or not, the man definitely didn't miss a beat. He knew everything.

"Yes that is what I came to talk you about." She said simply.

And before he could say anything else Minerva broke into the tale of her first lesson ever. It was filled with: (I'm completely paraphrasing Minerva, but I'm sure you'll get the gist of it) one rude remark, childish sniggering, one other rude… _display_, a small fire, and one pair decided that they wanted to see if they could shove the button down, the beetle's mouth… honestly.

"Minerva my dear, calm down." Albus said calmly, though he was still smiling.

"I told you I wasn't cut out for this job Headmaster." Minerva said a bit sadly.

"You are cut out for it; you just have to give it more of a chance." He replied.

"How much more of a chance does one need? They're only children Headmaster." Minerva stated.

"Of course I can't be entirely sure, but I can say with a reasonable amount of experience on the matter, that it would take a lot longer than only your first lesson, Minerva." Albus replied smiling.

"Very funny Headmaster, but-" Minerva started.

"Well it is quite humorous." He said, and small chuckle even managed to escape his lips.

"But Headmaster-" Minerva started again.

"Minerva, we are colleagues, can you please call me Albus." He asked kindly.

"Right… Sorry… Albus. But the way they were acting, as if they're-" Minerva started.

"Children?" Albus said eyes twinkling.

Minerva sighed. Damn, him and his logic. She had set out to find a way to leave, and he was making very valid points for her to stay. Easy points at that- Minerva vowed to remember to think these things through first.

""What I mean is… er..."

She seemed to be failing her vow already.

"Yes?" He asked kindly.

"What I mean is, you were they're teacher last year, were you not?" Minerva asked.

"Of course," He replied.

"Then why don't they act like it?" Minerva said seriously.

"Come again?" He asked looking a bit confused.

"When I was your student, I could transform a beetle into a button, before 1st year was done, these kids…" Minerva stopped to shiver thinking about how inept they seemed.

"Hmm… I suppose it's possible I could have started becoming ineffective in my teaching methods-" He said slowly.

"Head- I mean Albus, don't be ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with your teaching methods, and you know it. It was because of the way you taught that I love Transfiguration. No these kids are just… lacking something." Minerva interrupted seriously.

Minerva saw Albus blush at her comments. Se hadn't meant to make him blush- though it was cute; she was just being honest.

"Then let's just chalk it up to first week jitters. And you are after all the new teacher; they have no idea how to act around a woman such as lovely as yourself yet. Let's give it time." Albus said smiling.

This time it was Minerva's turn to blush, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I… well… okay. I'll give it a bit more time." Minerva said more flustered than she meant to.

"Excellent," he said. "Once they know what to expect from you, you'll know what to expect from them." He said simply.

"Right" she said calmly. "That makes sense."

He winked one of his twinkling eyes at her and started to walk past her. Minerva had never known the Head- Albus; to compliment her before, let alone wink. And the way her body was reacting to it, you would've thought the Olympics were going on inside. Her heart was racing, her stomach did back flips, and-

"What do _you_ expect of me?"

-and her mouth was running. She would always wonder after certain situation's where her bravery came from and it all boiled down to that Gryffindor pride. But right now, as she watched him turn around, she wished she wasn't so brave.

"Excuse me?" he asked kindly.

"I… I said." She started.

_Can't chicken out now_.

"I said, and what do you expect of me?" she repeated.

"I? I expect you to help students learn the wonders of Transfiguration. I expect you to become a great teacher, and have a long career- including becoming head of Gryffindor house, my second in command, and maybe even Headmistress. But most importantly, I expect you'll grow to love teaching more than _almost_ anything…" He said leaving the rest hanging as he looked into her eyes.

"Of course… right. Thank you."

Minerva was flattered by his words, but apart of her was a bit disappointed. And then she silently cursed herself. What should she have expected him to say? Of course his answer would be in reference to Hogwarts. It's not like he could know that she wished her true love could be-

"And… forgive me if I'm being too forward, but I may expect the occasional conversation- of non-Hogwarts related subjects of course." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Erm… you will?" She asked a bit unbelievingly.

"If it is alright with you of course. I daresay, you could ignore me, and that would be perfectly fine as well." Albus said.

"No. No I wouldn't mind that at all- the conversation part, that is. I mean we can talk." Minerva said quickly stumbling on her words.

"And again," he said ignoring the stumbling of her words, and the flush of her cheeks. "I may perhaps expect your accompaniment to a few places as well. I tend to get invited to a lot of meetings, and balls, and the like. And I prefer to have someone intelligent, and kind along the way- this way I know they'll always be able to hold their own, and be courteous as well. And… you being beautiful, would just be an added bonus for me, I assure you." He said still looking into her eyes.

"Travel? With you? "She stated in disbelief.

"Naturally. Of course this would all be with your consent. And please do not feel obligated to say yes, you may decline, if you don't want to." Albus said seriously.

Minerva knew she was blushing furiously- not that she could do anything about it, mind you.

_What was he really saying? Was he saying what she hoped he was saying? No. No she was just getting riled up._

"Of course I would consent. Anything for Hogwarts." She said as calmly as she could.

"I thank you for you for your support. The school thanks you as well. However, I should be honest and say that not all the events may be Hogwarts related… so you would be my personal guest." He admitted.

"Oh…"

_Was he??_

"Are you saying we would be on a date, then?" Minerva stated boldly.

"A date? For lack of a better word, yes, that will suffice." He said.

Minerva had been concentrating so hard on her own thoughts, that when she looked into his eyes as he spoke those last words; she realized that they showed a bit of apprehension on his part. As if he were nervous… Minerva paled a bit at the thought she might be making Albus Dumbledore nervous.

"Surely Albus, there is someone else who you could… erm, date?" She asked even though she hoped he would say no.

"So I take it you don't want t go then?" He asked calmly.

"No, no… I mean, why would you ask me? You're Albus Dumbledore. You could probably have you pick of a lot of famous, or more established witches, than myself. So, excuse me for asking, but…. why me?" Minerva explained.

Minerva didn't know what to expect, but she knew what she didn't expect that's for sure. And he was doing it. Albus blinked a few times, seemingly in a bit of surprise at her question. And then he just smiled.

"Ah, my dear Minerva, but why not you?" He said eyes twinkling, a smile on his face.

She could feel the redness returning in full force. But she would not let him use his infamous charm to get himself out of this one. If he truly meant… whatever it is he may or may not be saying, then he was going to have to answer why.

"I am flattered Albus. But of all the people you must know, and who know you, what is it about me? Yes we've helped each other over the years, with my Auror training and you with Grindelwald. And we've had the occasional conversation, or meal together, but-" Minerva started.

"I enjoy your company." Albus said interrupting. "You are a highly intelligent woman. You are brave in the face of danger and compassionate after a crisis. You do not take nonsense from anyone- including myself, I might add. All of which are traits that are not found easily in people in general. Let alone in one person. And yet, here they all are shining brightly in you. And, as I stated earlier, the fact that you are beautiful is only an added bonus." Albus continued, once again looking into her eyes.

Minerva finally believed him. Albus Dumbledore liked her. And she hadn't felt so happy about anything since she accomplished her Animagus transformation.

"And if I may add one more thing?" He said.

"You may. Though I don't know what else you could say. I'd accompany you anywhere." She replied with a smile.

"Excellent." He said smiling. "But what I have to add, I need you to understand I mean it in the _best _possible way. That is, I'm aware it may come off- _wrong_. But you _have_ to understand that for a man such as myself, it really _is_ saying a lot, and-" Albus started.

"Albus it's alright. Just say what you have to say." Minerva said encouraging the man to talk.

"Of course. I wanted to add… that I… I think I could love you." He said seriously.

_He said 'love you'… Albus thinks he could love me? But…_

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Albus. You only pointed out my good qualities. I am a hard woman to please, let alone… love."

Minerva stated honestly. She had meaningful relationships throughout her life, and though they all ended in different ways, it was mostly for the same reason in her book- she _was_ hard to love. The things he pointed out as traits he liked were things other people couldn't take in the long run.

She was intelligent- and if you were doing something wrong or stupidly, she'd tell you about it. Her bravery- many a men, couldn't handle that their girlfriend was an Auror. And after a crisis, they also couldn't bare the fact that she was more concerned for others than for herself. Minerva said and did things that could ware on you, even though it was the truth, and most people couldn't take it after a while. And sadly, as beautiful as she was, one guy- the one who had lasted the longest; told her "you may be the most beautiful person I've ever met, but you're _too hard_ to love. There's just too many things going on in your life, I'd never have peace of mind with you." Yes, she was too hard to love, and she knew it.

"Ah, but you are looking at an individual who has had to do everything the hard way. I think I can honestly say, looking at our situation as the best example, that I simply _attract_ it." He said smiling.

"Albus I'm serious." Minerva said trying not to let his words get her.

"And so am I Minerva. You can make all the reasons and excuses you want to keep yourself from experiencing all the thoughts and feelings associated with love, but the feeling _will_ come. And they will come strongly, because you have been holding back. Trust me _I_ know. And then you'll have only one thing to decide, Minerva" He said calmly.

"And what is that?" Minerva asked.

"Who will you let love you, the way you'll undoubtedly love him?" He said.

And before she could say another word, he was walking away leaving her with her thoughts.

--End Flashback—

'_In silence they ascended the moving spiral staircase and entered the circular office.'_

As the staircase moved, Minerva remembered how after he left her in that corridor, she thought over his words: How at first she thought him silly for a moment. She hadn't been trying to avoid love.

And as she entered the office, Minerva remembered how she realized Albus was right. She had _liked_ the gentleman she dated, but she kept so busy she never got too attached to them, and she had never _loved_ them. And she remembered how she came to that final thought- a conclusion: That love had found her. And she did have to decide who she would let love her.

'_And a new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was slumbering in a golden fame over the desk, his half moon spectacles perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled._

_After glancing at this portrait, Professor McGonagall made an odd movement'_-

Minerva glanced at Albus' sleeping face, and she remembered one last thing from that conversation- what he had expected of her. That 'one day she would be head of Gryffindor house, his second in command, and maybe even Headmistress.' And she decided to hold off on her feeling just a little bit longer.

'_Professor McGonagall made an odd movement as though stealing herself, then rounded the desk to look at Harry, her face taut and lined.'_

Minerva had a job to do. After all, it was _expected_, wasn't it?

--

I always wondered if there was a time when Minerva wasn't as used to Albus, or dare talk as freely around him? And thought her first day teaching would be a lovely time to show some of that unsureness. So excuse it if she seemed a little out of character, I apologize for that now. And I made her an Auror, for those years in beteween her leaving Hogwarts as a student, and teaching Hogwarts as an adult.

So how was it? As I said before, I wanted this to be first, but the Flashback she remembers fits so much better in this span of time during HBP, than it would have when they're in the ward talking about what Snape did and what happened.

Ok, second chapter down. Third and last chapter, er… maybe tomorrow, but count on it more for Thursday. I have other stories I haven't touched in a while… anybody reading those, updates are coming. Thanx again for reading. :)


	3. What they both replied

A/N: Yikes, sorry for the way too long wait. When I was supposed to post it that Thursday oh so long ago, I was sick, and then was without Internet service when I was better. Then of course it just sort of escaped me… bad ProperT, not very Proper at all, are you?

Anyhoo, I'm actually kind of glad I did wait. I got to change the ending a bit to reflect DH- even though this is still AU, but who cares? And by 'change a bit', I got to add to it. The story itself is pretty much the same… I'll say more on that later.

Disclaimer: I said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't own my man Dumbledore, especially after reading about his life in DH. By the way, I don't specifically mention anything in particular to DH, but there may be things considered spoilers some how, some way, by some body, so that's my warning as well just on case. Not mine.

And the Italicized moment's in the begining are from HBP American Hardcover edition page 629.

--

Minerva's conversation with Harry was not going like she had hoped, he refused to tell her what he and Albus had been doing. Of course she hadn't really expected him to tell, she only hoped she might persuade him to speak on it anyways.

Minerva didn't dive too far into it with Harry because right after Harry told her Rosemerta was under the Imperius, Pomona, Filius, Horace and Hagrid walked in through the door. Hagrid was still weeping and Horace was cursing Snape loudly.

Then Everard appeared in his frame to let Minerva know that the Minister was coming. She brought up the subject of what to do with Hogwarts, wanting all of their opinions on the matter.

"_Very well," said Professor McGonagall, glancing out of the window at the grounds, checking to see whether the Minister was yet approaching, "then I must agree with Filius that the right thing to do is to consult the governors, who will make the final decision._

"_Now as to getting the students home… there is an argument for doing it sooner rather than later, we could arrange for the Hogwarts Express to come tomorrow if necessary --"_

"_What about Dumbledore's funeral?" said Harry speaking at last._

"_Well…" said Professor McGonagall, losing a little of her briskness as her voice shook._

**-- Begin Flashback—**

It was less than a month ago, while they sat in his office looking out of his window, enjoying the view of the grounds, just looking at the clear night sky.

"Looking at a sky such as this, it's hard to believe that such bad things are going on, isn't it Albus?" Minerva asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It is" He replied back simply.

"If only one could live in the sky…" she said leaving the sentence hanging.

"Ah, but when the time comes for one to spend the rest of his life in the sky, it is then that most would beg to be back here on the ground. Ironic isn't it?" Albus said.

"None of that talk now Albus… let us just relax tonight." Minerva said looking up at him.

"But I must indulge this conversation for a bit with you my dear, but only for a moment." He said looking down.

"And why is that?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He was dying. He had all but told her as much over the last few months, and had been slowly but surely making sure she would know what to do when the day arrived.

"Is it safe to assume that you have figured out, that I am not long for this world anymore?" He asked.

"Yes… I gathered from your actions, but refused to acknowledge it Albus. I still don't want to, even now that you have admitted to it being true. There must be something you can do?" Minerva said sitting up fully and looking at him.

"There most certainly is not, and I have accepted it- it is fate. But I did not bring this subject up to discuss my options for living longer." He said looking at her seriously.

"Then what have you brought this subject up for?" Minerva asked a bit annoyed.

Albus had always been stubborn- too bad she seemed to find it extremely attractive in him, even now.

"I trust you remember the only thing I wish to happen to me after I have passed on?" He said.

"Of course." she said.

It was a subject they had brought up not so long after their secret wedding, when discussing what do upon the others death. While she had a family plot, she told him she would rather be buried next to him. But he had said he would rather be buried on the school grounds, that Hogwarts had always been his favorite place to be, and would rest peacefully knowing that his body was always on it's grounds.

She had been touched by his words, and she agreed that she would love to join him on these grounds as well. Of course, that was before the first war with Voldemort had really started, and they assumed that their marriage would be fully known by the time either of their deaths approached.

"Excellent. I just wished to say that nothing's changed. I still wished to be buried on the grounds. Of course it may it bit harder with everything going on between myself and the Ministry, but I still have the same wish." He said.

"Oh…"

She didn't know what else to say. The topic just reminded her that there was a very good chance that they would never be buried together- how could she ask someone else to bury her next to Albus?

"I know what you are thinking my dear, but fret not, the subject of your being buried next to me will not seem so out of the ordinary I expect." He said smiling.

"It… it won't?" she said surprised.

"No, I don't think it will." He said simply.

She continued to hold his gaze. His eyes were twinkling- always a sure sign that he knew more than he would tell. So she relaxed a little and smiled back.

"I'll take your word for it" She replied.

"Lovely."

"Now may we go back to enjoying the sky?" she asked leaning her head back down on his shoulder.

"We may" He said.

They sat there enjoying the sky for a long while more, until Minerva decided she was tired and headed to bed- his bed of course.

"Minerva?"

Albus said as he stood up looking in her direction, as she started to walk towards the bedroom.

"Yes Albus?" she replied turning back to look at him.

"I thank you for giving me the opportunity to let me love you. I know I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with, but you've always made me happier than you could ever know." Albus said, his cheeks a bit red.

Minerva walked back towards him, and kissed him on the lips. He smiled.

"And I thank you Albus for letting me love you. And I am aware of how much it took for you to love me, but really... I am just aware of what it takes it to love. And you've made me just as happy as I could have ever thought I could be."

For a man with only one working arm- he found strength to lift her into his arms, ever so slightly off the ground to return a kiss to her too. When he released her back to the ground she looked at him, cheeks red-

"And where did that come from?" she asked still flushed.

"Ah Magic" he said simply.

And they walked towards the bedroom arms laced together.

**-- End Flashback—**

"_Well…" said Professor McGonagall, losing a little of her briskness as her voice shook. _

It shook because she had just remembered that moment from between them, not that long ago.

_"I – I know that it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid to rest here, at Hogwarts-"_

"_Then that's what'll happen, isn't it?" said Harry fiercely._

"_If the Ministry thinks it is appropriate," said Professor McGonagall. "No other headmaster or headmistress has ever been-"_

"_No other headmaster or headmistress ever gave more to this school," growled Hagrid._

"_Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place," said Professor Flitwick._

"_Absolutely," said Professor Sprout_

"_And in that case," said Harry, "you shouldn't send the student's home until the funeral's over. They'll want to say-"_

Minerva listened to her colleague's talk about her husband's wish, and she never felt more thankful for their words. And as Harry reminded her about the other students, and she could see that final word catch in his throat; she would make sure it happened- Minister be damned ,Albus would be laid to rest on the grounds. Pomona finished the sentence for Harry.

"_Goodbye"_

--

Some 60 years later…

"I'm sure going to miss her." Hermione Weasley stated, tears in her eyes.

"I know; we all are." Ron said to his wife, his own faced spotted with tears.

"She was a good woman, had a good heart." Kingsley added.

"Strict, but fair, you know?" Harry added.

"Except about Quidditch" Ginny added with a smile.

They all chuckled.

"Come on, Mum'll throw a fit if were late for the dinner at the Burrow. And at her age, I'd rather not see one." Ron said.

They all started to walk away, slowly.

"You think anyone else will be buried here?" Ginny asked to the small group in attendance.

"Flitwick will. Of course his goblin heritage may see him outlive most of us." Kingsley said.

"Neville's got some clout going for him- but it'll really be up to whether or not he wants to I suppose" Hermione responded.

"I asked him, said he rather just keep thinking about being alive." Ron said.

"You asked him? Honestly Ron…" Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

As they walked back around the lake, they passed the resting places of other people who had decidedly been laid to rest at Hogwarts. They passed Snape's Mausoleum first, then Hagrid's Giant Tombstone, and Sprout and Slughorn's tombstones as well. They all took one more look back across the lake before they left.

Their glances first landing on the red with gold accented tomb on the left where Minerva's body would lay for the rest of time. And then next to it, at the white tomb that had already weathered some sixty years of time; where Albus Dumbledore's body still laid.

A new marker that had been erected just days before was still fairly readable- thanks to the everlasting Gubraithian fire set above it:

_Here lies Minerva and Albus Dumbledore, two of the greatest and most celebrated Head's Hogwarts has ever had the pleasure to lead it. You were both loved by many and will be missed by many more. Rest in Peace._

The End

--

Ok, this last note has DH spoiler's.

So, what did you think? I had the Flashback about his burial spot being important before DH- so I felt really good about that when I read DH. Of course it all died away when I realized it was more to Voldy's benefit...

Sorry again for the wait. Hope everybody enjoyed DH. I did, until I read the way Sev died... horrible that was. But I'm okay now and it's my second favorite book behing HBP. Hope everyone's enjoying thier summer.

Leave a review... about the story, or DH, or life in general, I'm not to picky you know:)


End file.
